Ron Weasley, the Boy Who Lived
by ultimate emperor
Summary: Ron Weasley is the boy who lived and lives with his squib uncle. Ron Harem!
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ron Weasley moaned as he got up from his bed and looked into the mirror.

Ron had always been tall for his age, slightly gangly with flaming red hair and azure blue eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead Ron thought he seemed okay for an eleven year old, except that he didn't have any friends. People seemed to avoid him for two reasons

He was a bit of a hothead, and was famous in his old school for having punched a bloke three years older than him

Strange things seemed to happen around him. once his teachers chair disappeared just as the man was about to sit down, another time he had convinced a snake to hiss at a guy who had been bothering him. Many such weird things tended to happen around Ron for no particular reason.

"Ron come on down" he heard a voice and shouted back "in a minute" Ron dragged himself to his bathroom and took a quick shower before heading down into the dining area.

"Good morning boy" Matthew Prewett smiled at the redhead "you seem awfully chipper"

Matt Prewett had been his mother's cousin and had taken Ron in when his parents had died; he was the only family Ron had. He was a banker by profession, a man in good physical shape and a bit of a health nut, had a few friends, no girlfriend. He tended to dress expensively and enjoyed books, wine and comedy of all sorts from small jokes to plays to movies.

"It's my birthday" Ron smiled at his uncle as he sat down for breakfast "y'know, the one that comes every year"

"Ah yes" Matt leaned forward from his chair "the time in a young man's life when he thinks 'I'm eleven, I don't need school I'm going to join a circus"

"Yes because that's the ultimate profession isn't it" Ron grinned as he piled up sausages, fried eggs and mashed potato on his plate and filled up his glass with orange juice. Silly talk (small talk that was funny) with his uncle was always fun for him.

"So what have you got for me?" Ron asked his uncle who laughed and said "I've got something very interesting in mind" Ron smiled widely "not _that _interesting" Ron deflated a bit, there was a distinct click of the mail slot and the sound of letters falling onto the floor "and since it's your birthday, you get to fetch the post"

Ron rolled his eyes as he headed to the door and picked up the letters on the ground, he checked the letters, most of them were bills and a letter to matt from some lady, but there was also a letter for Ron

"_That's new" _Ron thought with a frown and read the address

_Mr. R Weasley_

_The smaller bedroom_

_Fulham road_

_Chelsea_

_London_

With trembling hands, Ron tore open the letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Ron turned to the second page and continued reading

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Ron blinked once; twice he then whispered "Holy shit"

"Articulate" Matt said appearing behind Ron and glancing at the letter "from Hogwarts?"

"You knew?" Ron demanded to which Matt nodded, he had an uncharacteristic scowl on his face

"Ron you entire family was magic, _our_ entire family was magic...except me. Ron our families had magic in them for generations, but I was a man born into a magical family without magic; A squib. I left the magical world and made a home for myself in the muggle -non magical people- world, cutting all ties with magic. Till you came along" Ron stared at Matt

"What about this school? This Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is a school that aims to teach young witches and wizards about magic and how to use and control it; you remember all the weird stuff that happened around you? Magic"

"Where can we buy this wand, and cauldron and all that other stuff?" Ron questioned to which Matt answered "right here in London"

They climbed into Matt's BMW and he drove them to Charing Cross road and parked the car, after which he led the way to a dingy little pub "the leaky cauldron" he said as Ron stared at it "it is a famous landmark in wizarding Britain"

"Okay" Ron said staring at the small pub nestled between a book store and a record shop. Ron looked at the muggles around him and noticed how people seemed to ignore it as if it didn't exist

"they can't see it" Matt said figuring what Ron was thinking "even I can see it only because I am a squib and have the trace amount of magic required to notice such places"

Matt led them inside. It was a dark and dingy place with a few people hanging inside, there were a few old women drinking sherry and another old man with a top hat talking to the bald bartender, all the chatter stopped when they entered

"And what will you be having mate?" the bartender asked to which matt replied "nothing, I'm here to get my nephew his Hogwarts supplies"

"Good lord" the barman said peering at Ron "is this...it can't be" the pub suddenly went deathly quiet and the barman whispered "bless my soul- it's Ron Weasley"

The barman approached Ron and began shaking his hand and said "welcome back Mr. Weasley welcome back" there was a flurry of chairs scrapping and suddenly Ron found himself shaking hands with another man "Doris Crockford Mr. Weasley so nice to finally meet you"

"That enough" Matt said steered Ron away from the people after almost everyone had shaken hands with him "there's no need to crowd around Mr. Weasley"

Another pale young man approached them as they headed to the back of the pub; he appeared to be nervous, with one eye twitching "w-w-Weasley" the man stammered "s-so nice to m-m-meet you"

"I do not mean to be rude, but we're running on a tight schedule here" Matt said to which Quirinus nodded

"o-of course I've g-got to pick up a n-new book on v-v-vampires myself" he looked as if the very thought was terrifying, but he tapped a brick on the wall and revealed an archway "I'm Q-Quirinus Quirell by the way I teach d-defence against the d-dark arts at Hogwarts"

"Why was everyone acting so weird?" Ron asked Matt who answered

"It's because you're famous Ron" he answered with a smirk "I'd tell you why you were famous but then I'd have to kill you"

"Funny" Ron commented blandly as he looked around him in amazement

"Welcome to Diagon alley" matt said followed by "We need to draw money from our vault before we go shopping"

"Wizards have banks?" Ron asked to which Matt answered "we only have one bank in Britain; Gringotts"

They walked down the alley and Ron kept looking around fascinated and exited.

"Hey Matt, do wizards actually brew potions and poisons?" Ron asked

"Yes Ron" the man answered tiredly

"Hey Matt, do wizards use owls for mail service?"

"Sure Ron"

"Hey Matt, look at those broomsticks, do you think I can get one?"

"Take a deep breath and stop talking Ron" Matt grumbled as they walked to a large building made of white marble that towered over the other smaller shops and standing beside it's burnished bronze doors was a...

"He is a goblin" Matt told Ron "the entire bank is run by their kind" he bowed as they entered the bank and faced a pair of silver doors with the words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

A pair of goblins bowed as they entered the gates and Matt whispered to Ron "to try and rob Gringotts would be the biggest and most foolish mistake a human being can make"

They entered a vast hall with a hundred other goblins doing banker stuff and approached one free goblin teller "Mr. Weasley would like to access his vault" Matt told the goblin who peered at Ron and then turned to Matt

"You have his key sir?"

"Got it right here" Matt said pulling it out of his pocket and showing it to the goblin who peered at it before replying "it seems to be in order. Very well I'll have a goblin take you to both vaults" the teller said and then "Griphook"

Griphook was yet another goblin who led them to the doors leading off the halls. He led them into a narrow stone passage with flaming torches, the passage steeped downwards with little railway tracks built on them, Griphook whistled and a cart hurtled down the tracks and stopped in front of them, the three of them climbed into the cart and sped away.

The cold air stung Ron's eyes as they whistled through the caves, the cart seemed to have a mind of its own as Griphook didn't seem to be steering. Soon the cart slowed down in front of a large door on the passage wall and they all got out of the cart

Griphook opened the door and a smoke blew out of the vault revealing a room filled with coins; gold, silver and bronze coins. "All yours, the gold one is called galleon, worth seventeen sickles; those are the silver ones which are worth twenty nine bronze knuts" matt told him holding onto the door, he looked a little shaken from the ride.

"I didn't know our family was this rich" Ron told matt as he stared around him

"it wasn't" Griphook said receiving glares from Matt "your family's financial status was barely average when you died, it was your squib uncle who invested it and brought it to this level, his ability to distinguish businesses with potential from those without them is legendary in the banking world"

Ron stared at matt in awe making matt roll his eyes; he then helped Ron pile coins into the leather pouch he had brought "Enough for a few terms" matt told Ron, and one whirling cart ride later, they were out of the bank and under the sun.

Matt led Ron to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where they purchased robes for Ron "all this is a bit old fashioned isn't it?" Ron questioned matt once they left the shop

"It is, but that's wizards for you. Our kind doesn't adapt to change easily it's one of their many faults" he led Ron into a shop known as Flourish and Blotts, which was a book shop. Ron himself had never really been a fan of books but even he had to admit looking at all those books made even _him _want to get some of them. Matt wouldn't let Ron buy a solid gold cauldron (it says pewter on your list) but they did get a nice set of brass scales and a collapsible telescope along with a kit for basic potion ingredients.

"Now all that is left is your wand, and your birthday present" matt told Ron who perked up at that point

"ohh, what are you getting me?" Ron asked matt exited to which matt answered "a pet"

"A pet?" Ron blinked "as in a cat?"

"Or rat, toad or even a dog, but I would suggest an owl" matt told Ron "they're incredibly useful, deliver letters and stuff. An owl is an essential part of any wizarding home" twenty minutes later they walked out of Eeylops owl emporium with Ron holding onto the cage of a jet black owl.

"Now we get you your wand" matt said leading him into a building that had the sign 'Ollivanders'

"Good afternoon" a soft voice said making the two men jump, there was an old man standing in front of Ron gazing at him curiously with his wide pale eyes

"Hello" Ron said awkwardly nodding towards the man who smiled eerily at him

"Ah yes Mr. Weasley, I had been wondering when you would be coming here" it wasn't a question "I was in school with you parents" he supplied coming closer to Ron, his eye flicked upwards to his scar "yew and phoenix feather, I'm afraid to say that I was the one who sold that wand"

Ron was too stumped to say anything so Mr. Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape "which is your wand arm Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm right handed" Ron said and the measuring tape began to take measures of Ron all by itself while Mr. Ollivanders went to the shelves and began looking through them while explaining about wands to Ron "now then Mr. Weasley try this; Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible. Just give it a wave" Ron grabbed the wand and waved it, feeling a little foolish

"No no no" Mr. Ollivanders said snatching the wand out of his arm and gave him another one "ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Try it out" again Ron waved and again Mr. Ollivander took it out of his hand.

This went on for a long time with Ron trying more and more wands and Ollivander getting happier with each one "tricky customer eh? Don't worry we'll find you the right wand" he then went quiet once he pulled out another wand "why not?" He whispered pulling out the wand and giving it to Ron "Ash and phoenix feather thirteen inches, unyielding"

As soon as Ron held the wand, he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, he raised the wand and brought it down in a swishing motion making a stream of blue sparks shoot from it like a firework and Ron turned to matt who was smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh bravo" Mr. Ollivander cried "yes indeed! Very good... how very curious..." he put the wand back into its box still muttering

"What is so curious about this?" Ron asked Ollivander who fixed him with his pale stare "I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Weasley, it just so happens the phoenix that gave the feather for your wand had given one another feather. The curious part is that this wand chooses you when its brother wand is gave you that scar. Thirteen and a half inches, yew; curious how these things happen" Ron paid for the wand and he and matt walked out of the shop.

Matt was mostly quiet when they had a quick meal in a hamburger joint and only spoke up on the drive back home "Ron... do you remember how everyone at the leaky cauldron wanted to shake hands with you?"

"Yeah" Ron replied examining his new wand "they were acting like I was a celebrity or something"

"There's a reason for that" matt replied "it all began with a man named Voldemort..."

**XXXXXX**

Ron's last month as a muggle was tense, he was furious with matt for having lied to him his whole life, but was too excited to attend Hogwarts to stay angry properly, matt for his part seemed more subdued than Ron actually remembered him ever being.

And before he knew it, it was first September. Ron was up at seven and was too excited to go back to sleep, he packed up his trunk and was ready to leave before matt had even had his coffee. Two and a half hours later matt was loading matt's trunk into the car.

"We'll be too early" matt told Ron who seemed both excited and nervous "do you need to pee?" he asked to which the redhead rushed back into the house "thought so"

They had reached the station by ten and matt wheeled the trolley between platform 9 and 10 "just run into the wall and you'll reach the other side of the barrier" matt told Ron who was highly sceptical about it.

Still he let matt lead him rushing towards the wall and suddenly they were in front of a scarlet engine and a sign above them read _Hogwarts eleven o'clock _"wow" Ron said looking around

"nice isn't it" matt said his bitter tone catching Ron's attention "y'know I came here three times in my life to see my siblings off, when I didn't receive my letter I was so heartbroken, I just couldn't come here to see them off anymore"

Ron then realised how hard it must have been for matt to see him off to a world he was born in but was never a part of it "thanks a lot matt" Ron told him "I really appreciate everything you've done for me"

Matt stared at Ron before saying "you cannot be in trouble, school hasn't even started yet"

"Just putting something in the bank for later use" Ron replied with a slight grin "now help me load the trunk into one of the carriages" Ron lifted his trunk into a carriage with matt's help and placed it in one of the compartments

"Okay little buddy, you're all settled and I have a meeting, so I'll be leaving" matt said once Ron got down from the carriage "best of luck"

"You too" Ron said and Matt left leaving Ron all alone "maybe I am too early" Ron mused looking around the platform observing all the people. After some time a family came through the barrier attracting Ron's attention. There were two adults and two kids one boy and one girl, both the men had unruly black hair and were wearing glasses while both the women had dark red hair, but while the boy and his mother had emerald green eyes, the father and daughter had hazel brown eyes.

Ron observed them from the window of his compartment "you have everything you need?" the mother asked the boy who replied "yes mom, I'll be fine"

"Oh you've grown so much" the woman hugged harry making the boy say "mom, you're embarrassing me" "oh shush" the woman said and let go of the boy after a few seconds

"Make me proud son" the man said clapping the boy on the back and leaned forward to whisper something in his ear

The mother spoke again "now harry, whatever you father may say, if I hear about you breaking any rule or hearing that you blew off a toilet seat I swear you will not be able to try out for quidditch until your fifth year"

"yes mom" the boy replied deflating a bit, the girl then came forward and hugged him "I'll miss you" she told him to which the boy answered "don't worry it's only one year, and I'll write you loads of letters, I'll even send you the toilet seat I'm gonna blow off" seeing his mother's glare the boy asked "where are uncle Sirius and the others?"

"Padfoot had some work so Rachel dropped off the boys early, they must be in the train now" the father answered looking a bit forlorn, the mother turned to him and said "you're a grown man, not seeing your friend for one day won't kill you"

"But he's my friend" the man said making puppy dog eyes. The woman rolled her eyes and turned to the boy "now you be a good boy" the boy gave her a look that said _'are you out of your freakin mind?' _he then hugged each of his family member and wishing them goodbye, climbed into the train.

Ron sighed wondering if that was how his parents would have been, he had seen photos of his family but he knew he would give anything to be able to meet them. The door to his compartment opened to reveal the boy he had been observing earlier "hey all the compartments in this carriage are full, can I sit here?"

Ron stared at him for a moment before shaking his head "sure sure c'mon in" the boy set his luggage and sat opposite Ron

"I'm harry potter" he put his hand forward which Ron shook "I'm Ron Weasley" immediately Harry's eyes widened and he glanced at Ron's forehead and Ron lifted his bangs to show his scar

"Wow" Harry whispered staring at it when suddenly the door to their compartment opened to reveal two other boys. They were identical twins with wavy blonde hair and black eyes with smooth handsome faces.

"Hey harry" one of them greeted the raven haired boy who turned to them excited "Max, Charlie you won't believe who he is" harry gestured towards Ron who had let his bangs hide his scar again and smiled at the two boys

"Who are you?" one of the twins asked to which Ron replied "Ron Weasley" the twins' eyes widened a bit before they smirked "cool! We're Max and Charlie Black Nice to meet you mate" the other twin smiled at him which Ron returned. They then turned to harry and said "we're going to the front carriages; apparently Lee Jordan has a tarantula"

"See ya" harry said and the twins departed. Ron turned to harry and asked "who are they?"

"The Black twins" harry answered "they're the eldest sons of Sirius and Rachel Black and family friends. They're like, really popular and fun, the eldest marauders of my generation and beaters on the Gryffindor quidditch team"

"Okay" Ron said slowly "Who are Sirius and Rachel Black? Who are marauders? And what is quidditch?"

"You don't know about quidditch?" harry asked in surprise "it's the most famous sport in the wizarding world. Let me explain it to you" harry added excitedly and Ron couldn't help but grin as well, harry seemed like a great guy.

**XXXXXXX**

Matt let out a sigh as he finally finished his report on the current status of the economy, thinking that after lunch he could begin working on foreign market analysis when suddenly the door to his office opened

"Hello Matthew" an old man said walking into the room. He was tall and thin with close cropped white hair and blue eyes, wearing a black suit and a fedora "I hope I'm not interrupting any important work of yours"

"How did you get in?" Matt demanded making the man chuckle "a notice me not charm, a muggle repelling charm and a disillusionment charm and no one bothered me while coming up here"

"Why are you here?" matt sighed "I haven't seen you in almost eleven years"

"I'm just here for Ron" the man answered "I've stayed away from his as I was requested but now that he's returning to the wizarding world... what I wanna know is, what have you told him?"

"Nothing" matt replied "he just knows what everybody else knows. Nothing more"

"Not about you-know-who boy" the man added calmly "about the Weasley family? Does he know about the burden he has on his head as the Weasley heir? The sole descendant of an ancient and noble house?"

"He knows nothing" matt answered "I didn't want to burden him with so much before he even started Hogwarts"

"A good decision" the man agreed "but do not try to coddle him, he needs to know the truth, do not hide it from him just because you feel he is too young"

"Let me worry about him" matt told the man "you just handle the politics you're so good at"

"Very well then kid" the man smiled "I'll see you around" saying this he vanished with a pop. Matt fell back onto his chair _"so much for having a muggle life" _he mentally groaned it hadn't been a day and already he was worried about what stupid thing Ron was up to.

**XXXXXXX**

"When do we get to eat?" Ron asked harry who stared at him

"we're inside of Hogwarts" harry told Ron "we're waiting her to enter the great hall, we're about to be sorted into a house which will be our identity for all our years at Hogwarts and all you can think about is eating?" Ron gave harry a questioning glance making harry sigh and reply "we can eat after the sorting"

Ron glanced around catching a few familiar faces like that of Hermione Granger, who was muttering spells she knew, Neville Longbottom who looked nervous as hell; they had met when the two were looking for Neville's toad

Harry nudged Ron "Malfoy's staring at you" he told Ron who turned to see the blonde boy who had come to their compartment and had caught a look at Ron before leaving without saying anything "I think he has a crush on you" harry said grinning making Ron turn bright red.

Before Ron could respond a shriek was heard as a dozen translucent people emerged from the walls. "Ghosts" harry told Ron "Hogwarts has a lot of them" soon professor McGonagall appeared and ushered in the ghosts followed by the students.

The great hall was a large hall with five long tables and dozens of candles floating in mid air, the ceiling depicted the moon and stars ("bewitched to depict the night sky" Ron heard) but everyone seemed to be staring at a frayed, patched hat placed on a stool suddenly the hat opened near the brim and began singing

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me,

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire hall burst into applause including the new students "that was awesome" harry commented

"And for a minute there I thought we had to pull out a bunny from the hat" Ron said making harry roll his eyes.

Suddenly McGonagall called out "Abbot, Hannah" a blonde girl went forward and put on the hat which soon shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" followed by Bones, Susan. Boot, Terry became a Ravenclaw and Bulstrode, Millicent became a Slytherin. Brown, Lavender was the first one to get into Gryffindor.

Ron didn't pay much attention to the sorting, but he did notice that Granger and Longbottom went into Gryffindor while Malfoy went into Slytherin, soon enough McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry" the raven haired boy sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head and after almost a minute the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

Ron whooped and clapped as harry ran to the Gryffindor table being patted on the back by Max and Charlie. They were only a few students left at this point. Smith, Zacharias went into Hufflepuff; Thomas, Dean became a Gryffindor; Turpin, Lisa went into Ravenclaw and finally professor McGonagall called out "Weasley Ronald"

The entire hall was filled with hushed tones as Ron walked up to the stool

"Weasley, did she say?"

"The Ron Weasley?"

Ron saw the entire hall staring at him when the hat suddenly covered his vision.

"_Hmm" _the hat muttered in Ron's head _"intriguing, you sit here worried about what house you'll be in yet part of your mind keeps wondering what you'll get for dinner"_

"_So what house am I going to be in?" _Ron asked the hat

"_That is very easy to decide" _the hat replied _"you're sly but you lack the ambition that would make you rule Slytherin, you're curious but you abhor studies, so you'll make a horrible Ravenclaw, you're a loyal person but you have a penchant for violence and you're very brave and reckless although your chivalry is lacking. Still..."_

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted and Ron ran to the table to sit beside harry while the Blakc twins sang "we got Weasley, we got Weasley"

"Welcome" Dumbledore said getting up from his seat "I have a few words to say and they are: nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! And tweak! Thank you"

"What's with the man?" Ron asked harry who replied "he's an eccentric, I think" then all the food appeared; roast beef, roast chicken, pork chop, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots gravy and for some strange reason mint humbugs.

Ron was stuffing himself, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity, but everyone seemed interested in eating. They chatted with the Gryffindor ghost sir Nicholas de Mirsy- Porpington AKA nearly headless nick.

Soon the food had vanished leaving behind pudding, blacks of ice cream, treacle tart, apple pie, jam doughnut, chocolate éclair... Ron took some chocolate ice cream, apple pie and éclair as the conversations turned to families

"I'm half and half" Seamus told them "mum was a witch and dad muggle, bit of a nasty shock to him when she told him" everyone laughed at that

"My mom was a muggleborn and my dad was pureblood" harry told the group

"My parents are muggles" Dean Thomas supplied "As are mine" Hermione Granger added. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom were all pureblood as well.

"My parents were pureblood but I live with my uncle who is a squib" Ron said smiling slightly. The conversation soon drifted to quidditch, chocolate frog cards and classes. Ron then noticed a man at the staff table

"Harry" he tapped said boy on the shoulder "there is a hook nosed professor glaring at you" indeed a man with a hook nose and greasy black hair was glaring at harry from beside professor Quirell.

"That's Snape" Max Black said "he's had it in for us from the first day, was rivals with our fathers in their school days"

"And his hatred for our fathers extends to us" harry added glaring at the professor who had gone back to talking with Quirell. Ron felt a sharp pain in his forehead and clapped his hand on his scar. "You okay?" Harry asked

"Fine" Ron replied. Soon all the desserts had disappeared as well and Dumbledore warned them about not performing magic in the corridors, quidditch trials, not entering the forbidden forest or the corridor in the third floor and then singing the school song.

Ending the feast, the Gryffindor prefect Dylan Stiles led them up the Gryffindor dormitories. "girls to the left, boys to the right" he directed them "you aren't allowed to enter the dorms of the opposite sex" there was a little bit of chuckling from the boys on hearing 'sex' but Stiles ignored them.

Ron and the others climbed up to their dorms and changed into their pyjamas without saying a word, everyone was too tired from the day's activities "good night Ron" harry said from the bunk below him

"Night harry" Ron replied falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"There, look"

"Where?"

"Next to the kid with the glasses"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Ron the moment he left the dormitory the next day. People outside of classes would tiptoe to look at him or double back the corridors to pass him; Ron liked the attention...for about ten minutes before it got annoying.

Ron had heard that there were a hundred and forty two staircases in Hogwarts of all sorts, along with a wide assortment of doors, ghosts, moving portraits, armours and one annoying caretaker accompanied by his cat. The whole castle was like a giant maze to Ron.

The classes were no cakewalk either, Ron hadn't realised how much work there would be in learning magic, studying the night skies in astronomy, growing plants in herbology, studying the history of magic.

The teachers were quite an assorted bunch as well, Flitwick was a tiny man who stood over a pile of books to look over the desk, McGonagall was stern and scary, Binns was boring and seemed detached from his surroundings while Quirell was a bit of a letdown with his stuttering.

On Friday, harry and Ron found the great hall in one try, a big achievement for them. "So what do we have first today?" harry asked Ron who replied "double potions with Slytherin's"

"Fuck" harry swore making a few people look at him before looking away, "mate, you need to calm down" Ron told harry

"I can't" harry replied "Snape has had it in for me since the day I was born"

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow making harry glare at him

"In school, Snape was in the same year as my mom and dad, he and dad were enemies who hated each other, while he and mom were friends until he said something very mean to her making her end their friendship, after that mom and dad got together and Snape has hated my dad for it. he's a mean vindictive man who will try everything in his power to ruin our lives just because he derives great pleasure from it"

"Oookay" Ron said sceptically, he really doubted that real life would be that much dramatic, suddenly the owls fluttered down and harry had received a letter from the gamekeeper who was supposedly a family friend, asking him to visit after classes.

The two boys headed down to potions along with the rest of their classmates, the potions room was filled with jars that held all sorts of stuff, which really creeped out Ron. Snape entered the room, which was completely silent and started the class by taking attendance.

He paused when he came to Harry's name and glared at him, the raven haired boy glared right back, refusing to look away, the potions master then continued with the roll call before pausing at Ron's name "ah yes Mr. Weasley...our little celebrity"

There was some sniggering voices but Ron ignored them in favour of glaring at Snape, maybe harry was right about the man having it in for him.

"You are here to learn the subtle art of potion making" he spoke in barely a whisper but everyone heard, like McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping people quiet without effort

"As there is very little of foolish wand waving here many of you will hardly believe it to be magic. I expect many of you will be unable to understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its iridescent fumes, the delicate power of liquids that flow through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death... if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach"

Harry gave Ron a look that said 'I told you so" making Ron give him a look saying 'shut up' beside him Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat looking desperate to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead, while the other Gryffindor's looked nervous; except Neville. he looked positively terrified.

The Slytherin's on the other hand looked completely nonchalant.

"Potter" Snape snapped suddenly "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot into the air

"The draught of living dead, _sir!_" harry replied, somehow managing to make sir sound like an insult.

"Weasley" he turned to Ron "where would I look if I wanted to find a bezoar?"

"In the ingredients cupboard?" Ron posed his answer as a question earning laughter from Gryffindors' and a few Slytherins'

"Ten points from Gryffindor" Snape hissed but Ron put on a mask of polite indifference just to piss him off.

"What is the difference, Weasley between monkshood and wolfsbane?" again Hermione's hand shot up

"I'm not sure, but I think Hermione knows the answer; why don't you ask her" Ron replied

Again there was laughter as Snape snapped "put your hand down" at Hermione before turning to Ron angrily "a bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and can cure one of almost all poisons, as for monkshood and wolfsbane; they're the same plant, also known as aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" everyone pulled out their quills and parchment as Snape added "and another ten points from Gryffindor"

They went on to brew a simple potion to cure boils, weighing dried nettles and crushing snake fangs, Snape swept around the room criticising almost everyone except for Malfoy whom he seemed fond of.

That's when things went south. Acrid green smoke filled the air as Seamus' cauldron melted, courtesy of Neville. "Idiot boy" Snape snapped vanishing the potion "you added the porcupine quills before taking it off the fire didn't you" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose "take him to the hospital wing" Snape spat at Seamus who obliged, he then rounded on harry and Ron who had been working nest to them.

"You Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quill?" Snape hissed and was about to tell him more when harry cut him off

"I didn't know I was supposed to make the potion and do your job as well" the raven haired boy spoke calmly as if stating an obvious fact

"Detention" Snape whispered looking ready to kill harry, by the time classes ended, Ron was mentally begging god to kill Snape.

"I hate that guy" harry commented glaring into space "why do you keep pushing his buttons?" Ron asked, he doubted Snape would be as bad as he was if harry didn't back talk all the time.

"It's a family feud Ron" harry said as the two packed up their potions kits "my family has a long history with him"

"So I take it we'll be serving detention all the time?" Ron asked making harry look at him with a questioning glance "hey if you're going to go around fighting that I guy I've gotta have your back" Ron smiled at harry who grinned back.

In the evening, the two boys went on to meet Hagrid. He was a large man with beetle black eyes and a face full of wild untamed hair and a pet dog called Fang who took an instant liking to Harry. "Ron Weasley, eh? The man grunted looking Ron up and down but not staring at his scar, Ron liked him instantly

"I knew you parents, great people" he sighed and Ron felt uncomfortable. Harry then began talking about his first week, telling Hagrid all about the various classes they had and finally about potions. "Harry" Hagrid sighed "don' mess with Snape, he can be righ' nasty"

"He started it" harry grumbled like a little kid

"Yer father was the one who started it" the giant told harry "an' yer mother ended it, they stopped this madness but Snape didn'. Don' go down that road kid" harry didn't reply choosing to look around the room before his eyes fell on the newspaper

"Hagrid" harry shouted "the Gringotts break-in it happened on my birthday, it might have happened while we were there, you were there as well remember?" Hagrid grunted and offered Harry one of his rock cakes but didn't meet his eyes Harry's eyes instead found Ron's and all the redhead could see in them was the spark of adventure.

**XXXXXXX**

Ron wasn't sure what to make of the news he'd just been given "Flying lessons with the Slytherin's?" Ron felt a little sick at the thought, even though he had been looking forward to it more than anything else "I'm going to make a fool out of myself in front of Malfoy"

Draco Malfoy had been annoying Ron since the first day of school, he wasn't irritating or obnoxious like most people Ron found on his wrong side, instead he seemed to be observing Ron all the time as if analysing him, waiting for him to make some sort of wrong move, the blonde boy really unnerved Ron.

"you'll be fine" harry said patting him on the shoulder, but seemed to excited to care, from what Ron had heard he had spent most of his childhood flying around in remote places where muggles couldn't spot him, even Seamus Finnegan claimed to have spent childhood zooming around the countryside. Neville himself had never been on a broom as his grandma wouldn't allow him, and Ron could see why, he got into enough trouble on ground alone.

Hermione Granger was just as anxious as Neville, because this was something you couldn't learn by book, Lavender Brown had been on a broom a few times, as had Parvati Patil but both claimed not to like it as it messed up their hair.

On Friday, the first years were ready and nervous about their first flying lesson; they were in breakfast as Hermione granger kept shooting flying tips from 'quidditch through the ages' when the owl post arrived, Ron's owl Shane brought him a letter from matt. The two had been corresponding, although not much since neither was much for talking.

Beside Ron, Neville seemed to have gotten a glass orb the size of a large marble filled with white mist. "It's a remembrall" Neville exclaimed as the ball turned red "oh god I've forgotten something" Neville tried to remember what he had forgotten while harry explained to Ron what the remembrall was.

At three thirty in the afternoon, the Gryffindor and Slytherin's were standing in the grounds, ready for their first flying lesson. "Alright everyone" madam Hooch barked "Place your hand beside the broom and shout up"

Everyone placed their right hand above their respective brooms and shouted "UP!" Ron grinned widely as his broom flew into his hand, but it was one of the few that did, other than him only Harry, Malfoy and one other Slytherin boy had been able to get the broom to rise in one go. For some it had simply rolled over while for others it had stayed put.

Soon everyone had their brooms in their hands and Madam Hooch showed them how to mount them without sliding off the end, she then went about correcting the grips of those holding them wrong. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"now when I blow my whistle, you'll kick off from the ground hard, fly up a few feet before descending by leaning forward, slowly" madam Hooch said poising the whistle near her lips. But before she could blow it; Neville, frightened and jumpy kicked off the ground hard.

"Come back down boy!" madam Hooch said, but Ron doubted Neville could even control the broom, he rose up- twelve feet- twenty feet, Ron saw him look down and turn white _"never look down" _Ron cried mentally as Neville gasped, slid off the broom and...

WHAM! Neville had fallen down on the grass in a heap while his broom rose up and flew towards the forbidden forest. Madam Hooch bent down and examined him "Broken wrist" she muttered before ushering Neville to his feet "come on boy" she told him before turning to the rest of the class "if any of you try to fly while I'm gone, even mount your broom, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say quidditch"

She then left leaving sixteen unsupervised students with brooms. "Poor bastard" Malfoy said evenly

"Shut up Malfoy" Parvati snapped at him

"Ooh sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson hissed nastily "didn't know you were into cry babies"

Malfoy darted forward and picked up the remembrall from the ground prompting Ron to say "give it here Malfoy" everyone went quiet as Ron and Malfoy stared at one another

"Or what?" Malfoy asked glaring at Ron and pissing him off "I said give it here" Ron repeated his voice rising

"Come and take it" Malfoy said mounting his broom and shooting into the sky. Ron grabbed his broom, his inner self urging him on.

"NO!" Hermione Granger shouted "Madam Hooch told us not to move, you'll get us all in trouble" but Ron didn't care, he mounted his broom and noticed harry follow his lead, the two boys shot into the air, flying high and stopping a few feet away from Malfoy.

"give the ball here, or we'll knock you off your broom" harry told Malfoy who narrowed his eyes "come and get it" he said and Ron instinctively knew what to do he leaned forward and shot like a javelin towards Malfoy, when suddenly his path was cut off by a black blur, Ron twisted to see the other Slytherin boy hover a few feet diagonal from him

"Let's make this even shall we" the boy said, he had jet black hair and blue eyes. He seemed at ease hovering in the middle of the air, completely in his element.

"Catch it Nott" Malfoy called out passing the ball to the other boy who stretched out his hand, harry shot towards Nott who barely rolled out of the way, harry swerved around and went at Nott again who tried to dodge but harry spun inches away from him slamming his foot to Nott's side.

The remembrall flew into the air as Ron flew towards it, the redhead raced towards it catching the ball mid air, in the nick of time to pull his broom straight and land gently on the ground. Ron felt as if he was at the top of the world

"RON WEASLEY!" Ron paled on hearing his voice and turned around to see professor McGonagall running towards them.

"you're dead" harry said having landed already along with Malfoy and Nott before McGonagall had arrived, saving themselves from any trouble.

"Never in all my years... how dare you... could have broken your neck..." she seemed almost speechless in shock.

"It wasn't their fault"

"Be quiet Ms. Patil"

"But Malfoy..."

"That's enough; Mr. Thomas. Mr. Weasley please follow me"

"You'll probably get detention and lose some house points, don't worry too much about it" harry whispered to Ron as Ron departed. Ron followed McGonagall praying that harry was right and he would not get expelled

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom and opened the door and said "excuse me professor Flitwick? Can I borrow Wood for a minute?" making Ron wonder what the wood was.

Wood turned out to be a burly fifth year, who looked as confused as Ron felt. McGonagall led them into an empty classroom "Weasley, this is Oliver Wood. Oliver I've found you a seeker"

Oliver's face suddenly brightened "are you serious?" he asked McGonagall who nodded

"Yes" McGonagall replied "I think Weasley was a natural, he caught an orb in a fifty foot dive; didn't even scratch himself" she then turned to Ron "was that your first time on a broomstick Weasley?"

Ron nodded not understanding what was happening "Wood here is the head of the Gryffindor quidditch team. You're going to be in the quidditch team"

"Weasley here, he could be good, tall but thin, we'll need to get him a good broomstick too, a Nimbus or Cleansweep I'd say" Oliver rambled on

"Now Weasley" McGonagall turned to him sternly "I better hear about you practicing or else I might change my mind about punishing you" she then smiled "congratulations on making the quidditch team Mr. Weasley"

**XXXXXXX**

"You're joking" harry said gaping at Ron who was enjoying his friend's astonished reaction "seeker- buy you're a first year- never- you must be the youngest player in a..."

"Century" Ron completed for harry "yeah, Wood told me. I start training next week. Don't tell anyone though, Wood wants to keep it a secret" soon Max and Charlie appeared and congratulated Ron, claiming they knew because they were beaters in the team.

Soon after the twins left, Malfoy decided to show up, followed by his henchmen "enjoying your last meal?"

"You seemed to have regained your strut now that you're back on solid ground, with your little friends behind you" Ron replied coolly

"I'll take you on one-on-one" Malfoy hissed "you think you can handle that?"

"I'll take you on anytime Malfoy" Ron growled "anywhere"

"Midnight, near the trophy room" Malfoy replied before walking away, Ron turned to harry who shrugged casually "you've both just started to learn magic, there's no way he would actually be able to harm you"

"Excuse me" a voice said making both of them turn to see Hermione granger standing "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation"

"Bet you couldn't" Ron whispered

"And you mustn't go out into the night by yourself, it is forbidden and you could lose all the points I have made for the house if you're caught which you're bound to be, it really is very selfish of you"

"And it really isn't any of our business" harry added

"And goodbye" Ron ended the conversation.

Ron was a bit apprehensive about braking two school rules in one day but he just couldn't back down from Malfoy, so at half past eleven, Ron and harry got dressed and descended to the common room only to find Hermione granger sitting on a chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" harry demanded angrily

"I almost told Dylan Stiles, the prefect. He'd put a stop to this" Hermione said, she had a quality about her that really pissed off Ron.

"Come on" harry pushed open the portrait and walked out followed by Ron, but Hermione wasn't one to give up easily, she followed them hissing "you'll lose all the points I made for Gryffindor from McGonagall for knowing about the switching spell"

"Go away" Ron said and Hermione scowled and turned around only to see an empty portrait "I'm coming with you" she said following the two boys.

"You have some nerve..." harry began but was stopped by Ron, the heard some snuffling only to find Neville.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked the round faced boy

"I had been discharged from the infirmary, but I couldn't remember the password to get into the dorms so I was stuck out here" Neville wailed

"Keep it down mate" Ron hissed at the other boy "the password is pig snout. But it won't do you any good as the fat lady is gone"

"All of this is fine and dandy" harry whispered "but we need to go now, so bye!"

"Wait" Neville cried "let me come with you. The bloody baron has already been through here twice, I don't want to be alone"

Harry glared at Hermione and Neville "if we are caught, I will not rest until I've learnt the bogies hex Quirell was talking about and use it on you two" Hermione opened her mouth to tell harry exactly how to perform the spell but Ron shushed her and gestured them to follow.

The party of four made their way to the trophy room, where Malfoy and Nott were already waiting "I was beginning to think you had chickened out Weasley" Malfoy smirked making Ron scowl

"I would never miss a chance to beat you" Ron replied as Malfoy crouched and held up his fists, Ron realised what was going on _"this is a fist fight"_

Malfoy lunged forward throwing a punch at Ron who crouched before driving his shoulder into Malfoy's stomach; Malfoy pushed Ron away and punched him in the stomach, Ron retaliated by punching Malfoy in the face.

Malfoy growled and kicked Ron in the stomach; Ron grunted and shoved Malfoy against the wall, slamming his knee into the blonde boy's stomach in the process. Malfoy hissed and slammed in elbow against Ron's throat pushing Ron away as the redhead coughed.

Malfoy jumped onto Ron; driving him to the ground and punched him in the face, Ron was able to push Malfoy off him and kick him in the stomach. Malfoy stumbled back while Ron got up onto his feet but backed off.

The two boys stared at each other panting, when all of them heard a meow, the six of them froze. "we've made too much noise" harry said turning to Ron and Malfoy "you can continue fighting and get caught or walk away and stay free to fight another day"

Nott grabbed Malfoy by the arm and pulled him away, but before leaving Malfoy called out "this isn't over"

"Not by a long shot" Ron whispered as he, harry, Hermione and Neville exited the trophy room. The four of them sneaked through the castle, hoping to make it to the common room without being spotted, when they heard heavy breathing and Filch's nasty voice down the corridor "they're here somewhere"

Neville panicked and tripped, grabbing Harry by the waist and the pair toppled into a suit of armour, making enough noise to wake the castle. "Run" Ron shouted and the four of them fell into a mad dash. Ron led the way, not sure where they were going, he led them, they turned the corner and ran down the corridor slamming into the door at the end...only to find it locked.

They could hear Filch's footsteps as he ran towards them. Ron rattled the door handle but Hermione pushed him aside saying "oh! Let me" she pulled out her wand and tapped the lock and whispered "alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the four of them rushed inside closing the door behind them. They heard Filch run down the corridor and then silence as he probably looked around, and then he cursed to no one in particular before they heard more footsteps. "He didn't find us" Ron declared the obvious "we're safe- what is it Neville" he called out to the round faced boy who was tugging his cloak.

Ron turned around and paled at the sight of the beast; that was probably the reason why the third floor corridor was off limits. It was a dog with three heads, all three heads staring at them and salivating "out, out!" Ron shouted, deciding that getting caught was preferable to getting eaten.

The four of them ran out of the corridor, running all the way to the Gryffindor tower, not stopping until they were safe inside the common room. It was a while before any of them spoke.

"What in the name of hell is that damn mutt doing here?" harry spoke hoarsely "if there was ever an animal that needed exercise it was that dog"

Hermione seemed to have regained her breath and her bad temper "you obviously weren't looking at where it was standing, were you?"

"The floor" Ron guessed

"Forgive me if I was more concerned with the three heads" harry retorted making Hermione glare at him.

"No! Not the floor, it was standing on top of a trapdoor, it is obviously guarding something" she stood up "I hope you boys are happy, you could have gotten us killed or worse expelled, now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed" Neville decided to follow Hermione example and left as well

"No! We don't mind" Ron called after her "you'd think, we'd forcefully dragged her along" Ron turned to harry who looked deep in thought. "What's up mate?"

"Remember the break in at Gringotts?" harry asked Ron who nodded harry hadn't said anything about it, even though he had the look that said he knew something and Ron had decided not to push it.

"well the day it happened, I was in Gringotts and I saw Hagrid there on official Hogwarts business, I don't know what it was but he had a package with him; two inches long which I'm sure he had withdrawn from one of the vaults. I think the dogs guarding that package" harry looked pale and excited.

Ron himself could feel his curiosity building up and he mirrored Harry's look of excitement.

"We need to know what's in that package"

**XXXXXXX**

By the next morning, harry and Ron had decided that their encounter with the three headed dog was a fun adventure and they were quite keen to have another one.

"Whatever was in the vault must be really dangerous or really powerful" harry supplied

"Or both" Ron pointed out. All they knew was that it was two inches long, nothing else. Neville or Hermione didn't show the slightest interest in what was beyond the trapdoor. Hermione had even refused to speak to either of them, not that harry or Ron minded.

But the trapdoor was driven out of their minds a week later, when a parliament of owls landed in front of Ron accompanied by two letters, Ron ripped open the first letter which read

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE_

_It contains your new nimbus two thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight at the quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor McGonagall_

Ron smiled to himself before opening the second letter

_Ron,_

_I've come to hear that you made the quidditch team. Firstly let me congratulate you on becoming the youngest quidditch player in about a century and secondly, if I hear you have broken any more school rules I'll send your childhood photos to your friend harry so that he can have a good laugh._

_Love_

_Matt_

Ron shuddered a bit at the mention of his childhood photos, but was pleased nonetheless. "A nimbus two thousand?" Ron moaned enviously "you lucky bastard" the two boys exited the hall, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before lessons.

But halfway across the entrance hall, they found their way barred by Malfoy "a broomstick Weasley?" he asked in a voice mixed with mockery and amusement "you really consider yourself above the rules don't you"

"That's rich coming from the likes of you Malfoy" harry snapped "you're just jealous because Ron has a brand new nimbus two thousand, and you have what? A comet two sixty?"

"Control your pet Weasley" Malfoy addressed Ron ignoring harry "if it doesn't stop running his mouth someone might decide to put it down"

Before harry could jump at Malfoy professor Flitwick appeared at the blonde boy's elbow "not fighting I hope, boys?"

"Just admiring Weasley's new broom sir" Draco replied

"Yes, yes that's right" the tiny professor squeaked "professor McGonagall told me about the special circumstances Weasley, and what model is it?"

"A nimbus two thousand sir!" Ron answered fighting not to laugh at Malfoy's fury "and it's really thanks to Malfoy that I got it" the two boys made their way upstairs, struggling not to laugh at Malfoy's icy rage.

"Well it is true" Ron chortled "If it hadn't been for Malfoy I would never have flown or gotten in the team"

"I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking the rules" a cold voice came revealing itself to be Hermione Granger, looking disapprovingly at the package in Ron's hand

"I do actually" Ron replied cheekily "maybe you would get one too if you broke a few rules" Hermione stomped away angrily while the two boys rushed to their dormitories to open the Nimbus Two Thousand.

"Wow" harry said as the broom lay on Ron's bed, even Ron who didn't know much about brooms had to admit that it looked amazing. Ron spent the rest of the day thinking about his broom and dreaming about quidditch, until finally at six o'clock Ron was in the air racing around on his brand new broom, Ron couldn't think of a better feeling than rushing through the air, making sudden twists and turns

"Hey Weasley" Wood called out from the ground and Ron landed near him "good job. You really are a natural"

"Thanks" Ron said, he really wanted to get back in the air and fly some more, but Wood began explaining the rules of quidditch and the various positions. Ron listened to Wood's explanation which was much more detailed than Harry's.

After the explanation Wood took to the air with Ron and began throwing golf balls in the air while Ron tried to catch them; Ron caught all, some at the very tips of his fingers until Wood had finally run out of golf balls.

"Very good Weasley?" Wood grinned his eyes gleaming like a maniacs "we're definitely going to win the quidditch cup this year"


End file.
